Arriving at the destination conveniently and safely is significantly important for the consumer group who own automobiles. Various types of automobiles or vehicles have become prerequisite traffic means or transporting equipment in the modern society. As a result, people are paying more and more attention to the safety in driving a vehicle.
One of the factors that affects the safety of driving is the functionality and proper operation of vehicle's components (such as braking system, tires, ignition system), which is the most important link. In terms of tires, factors that affect the safety include tire pressure and tire temperature in addition to the grooves of the tire surface. As such, the tire pressure and temperature detection are very important for a vehicle.
For example, if the tire pressure is 80% lower than the normally required tire pressure over a long period of time, the tire tends to have a dramatic temperature rise that may result in a blowout when the vehicle is moving at a high speed. If the tire pressure is too high or insufficient, it will cause damage to the tires.
Accordingly, should the tire pressure be 25% higher than a standard tire pressure value; the usable life of the tire will be shortened by 15%-20%; and when the tire pressure is 25% lower than the standard value, the usable life of tire shortens by 30%. Properly inflated tires not only have enhanced performance and safety in use, but also save more fuel and have prolonged tire life.
However, according to statistics, 20% of the currently being used vehicles have insufficiently inflated tires. Moreover, tire temperatures also have important influence on safe driving. The higher the tire temperature is, the lower the tire strength is. That is, tires with high tire temperature are more easily deformed. Moreover, the tire wearing increases by 2% when the tire temperature rises by 1° C.
Only when the tire pressure is at the right amount can the tire achieve its optimal performance. When the tire pressure is too high, the friction of the tire when rolling becomes small. However, because the contact area between the tire and the ground is shortened, the middle of the tire is worn out quickly. Because the tire's surface tension expands, it creates damages as well as cracks. On the other hand, when the tire pressure is insufficient, the friction of the tire when rolling becomes great, gas consumption increases, and the wear and tear on both sides of the tire increases relatively. As such, it increases the tire temperature and causes surface or ply of the tire to exfoliate or delaminate easily. When the tire is overheated, a blow-out may occur.
To ensure safe driving, various types of tire pressure monitoring systems have been developed. Some prior arts teach the incorporation of sensors, either to the tire proper or in proximity thereof, for measuring an operational parameter of the tire. Once the parameter is measured, it is transmitted to a terminal at a remote location, such as for example a maintenance facility, or to a monitor fixedly mounted to the vehicle. Accordingly, the prior art teaches that particular types of interrogators and transmitters have to be designed for a remotely located facility in order for the remote facility to receive information from the tires of the vehicle. In order to be able to provide information relating to the tires to the driver of the vehicle, a special apparatus has to be either incorporated to the vehicle during its manufacture, or retrofitted thereto after the vehicle has been placed into service. Such apparatus specifically designed for receiving the information from the tires are bulky and expensive which are found to be unsatisfactory and reliable such that they have not become widely used.
Some prior arts, for example, US 20060208865 A1 discloses a Bluetooth tire pressure monitor system. The system includes a pressure sensor, a signal emitter, a display screen and a signal receiver. The pressure sensor and emitter are integrated with a customized inflating valve and installed in the tire. The signal receiver and display screen/user interface are placed in the driver's compartment of the vehicle in a highly visible location, usually on the dashboard. The pressure sensor senses the pressure in the tire. The signal emitter collects and converts the pressure signal from the pressure sensor and transmits the signal wirelessly (using the Bluetooth protocol) to signal receiver which converts the signal and delivers it to the user interface/display screen which displays the signal. The signal receiver and display screen are shared components, signal receiver distinguishes and identifies all frequencies from the associated signal emitter of each tire first, then addresses the signals to the matching tire of display screen. The display screen, usually in the form of an adhesively attached film-shape, indicates the position and pressure condition of all tires. The condition is preferably shown in red, yellow and green colours based on the air pressure range. When the range is 76-100%, the indicating light is green, when the range is 50-75%, the indicating light is yellow and when it is lower than 50%, indicating light is red. The inflating valve of the Bluetooth Tire Pressure Monitor System includes a valve cap, a valve rod, a single direction valve, a spring, a support, the pressure sensor and the emitter, along with a battery to power the sensor and emitter.
US 20120139751 A1 provides a tire-pressure signal transmitting device, wherein said tire-pressure signal transmitting device includes a tire pressure detector mounted in a tire of a vehicle. The tire pressure detector detects pressure in the tire. A transmitting device includes a data receiver and a wireless transmitter. The data receiver receives data containing pressure of the tire detected by the tire pressure detector. The wireless transmitter is connected to the data receiver by a transmission interface. The transmission interface converts the data from the data receiver into a signal indicative of the data and transmits the signal to the wireless transmitter. The wireless transmitter sends out the signal indicative of the data. A portable electronic device receives the signal sent by the wireless transmitter, allowing a user of the portable electronic device to know the pressure of the tire.
Some conventional tire pressure monitoring system, however, show certain disadvantages such as, for example:                i. Poor frequency spectrum utilization as they involved number of frequency band for transmitting/receiving data (top down communication) within the devices.        ii. Circuit complexity, where some systems involved several components, particularly the system typically involved at least two modulation schemes, two antennas, one radio frequency transmitter and one low frequency receiver for tire sensor unit; while for the in-car unit, it typically includes at least three modulation schemes, three antennas, a radio frequency receiver and a low frequency transmitter.        iii. High current consumption due to the circuit complexity; and the in-car unit is required to manage the tire sensor unit and the communication unit.        iv. Continuous external power source is required, where the in-car unit typically requires power source from the vehicle power supply. As such, where the vehicle ignition is turned off, the system is disabled. Furthermore, some systems require the vehicle to be set in motion for a specified distance or time period before the measurements become available.        v. The inability to remotely view the measured tire parameters without accessing the vehicle and turning on the ignition. Similarly, the inability to allow multiple trusted users to remotely view the measured tire parameters simultaneously.        vi. Inefficient antennas, the antennas unable to employ efficiently due to limited tire sensor place especially at low frequency.        vii. Tire sensor inaccessibility, the tire sensor is unable to be easily replaced as the sensor usually located in the rim hole of the tire.        
It is to be found that some prior arts incorporate encryption technology and internet cloud for storing all information relating the condition of the tire and the user identities; however they are merely for security reason in accessibility of the information relating to tire conditions and the user identities.
In view of these and other shortcomings, it is desirous to provide an improved wireless tire monitoring system for a vehicle which is readily configurable. The system provides safe, reliable and economical reasonable installation solutions, and yet convenient to use. The present invention also provides a monitoring system that is capable of efficiently transmitting, storing, receiving/retrieving, pairing, sharing and/or broadcasting encryption data or other related information within associated units, components/devices or users with the support of distinct server or storage media, such as internet cloud. The wireless tire monitoring system of the present invention and its combination of elements thereof will be described and/or exemplified in the detailed description.